there is no future without you
by sugirusetsuna
Summary: {S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VI} Terima kasih, untuk masa depan yang pernah kita rencanakan bersama dan maaf untuk masa depan yang tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
**

 **AU SasuSaku fanfiction by** **sugirusetsuna  
**

 **Rating: K  
**

 **Prompt #53**

* * *

 **Summary:** _Terima kasih, u_ _ntuk masa depan yang pernah kita rencanakan bersama_ _dan maaf u_ _ntuk masa depan yang tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata._

* * *

 **"there is no future without you"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _There is no future I want to see without you._

* * *

Aku ingin kau menciumku lagi dan lagi. Aku ingin tenggelam dalam lautan yang tak berdasar dengan tangan yang saling bertaut. Lalu, kita akan saling bertukar saliva dan bahagia. Untuk lagi, mengecap manisnya cinta. Dan lagi, dengan orang yang sama. Biarkan aku jatuh dalam pelukanmu. Biarkan jemari ringkihku merangkul jiwamu. Dalam kata lagi dan waktu yang tidak pernah ada.

Suatu masa di mana kita bersama. Malam di mana kau mendongengkan cerita tentang cinta dan masa depan kita. Tentang rumah minimalis bertingkat dua di tanah kosong di ujung gang sana. Tentang pepohonan hijau di halaman belakang, dan suara langkah kaki anak kecil yang berlari mengitarinya. Aku menikmatinya, ketika kau menceritakan bagaimana kita berdebat akan warna cat di kamar utama dan letak perabotan di ruang baca. Lalu kau menghela napas berat, mengalah pada warna merah muda untuk dinding kamar utama. Kamar tidur kita.

Kau bilang aku menyebalkan. Menyusahkan. Gerutumu untuk malam di mana aku membangunkanmu dari tidur lelapmu. Malam di mana panggilan alam membuatku tersadar, dan menghubungi merupakan hal pertama yang ada di dalam pikiranku saat itu—hanya untuk memastikan bahwa aku tidak sendirian berada di dalam kamar mandi tersebut.

Kau menggerutu dari celah-celah cahaya ponsel yang membuat kedua iris kelammu menyipit menahan silau, namun tidak sampai hati untuk menekan tombol merah di ujung sana. Sebaliknya, setiamu mendengarkanku berceloteh tentang alien yang akan menginvasi bumi di tahun dua ribu dua puluh dua atau pun keajaiban lainnya yang muncul di otakku di kala jarum jam menunjuk ke angka satu lewat dua puluh tiga.

Kemudian, belum sampai lima menit waktu berlalu kau akan menguap dan bibirku semakin semangat untuk berkicau, imajinasiku semakin liar. _Dengarkan aku, ada bom di perkarangan rumahmu dan akan meledak jika kau tertidur! Sasuke, kau mendengarkanku 'kan? Sasuke?!_

.

.

.

"Jadi, Sakura..."

"Iya, Sasuke."

"Jadi..."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi kapan aku bisa mengunjungi rumah kedua orang tuamu,"

"Besok bisa _kok."_

"...bersama kedua orang tuaku?"

"..."

"..."

"Bagaimana kalau bulan depan?"

Aku masih mengingat kehangatan yang menguar dari jemarimu ketika kau menggenggam tanganku, mencubit kedua pipiku dan membetulkan letak syalku. Hari itu salju pertama turun di bulan desember. Kita berjalan melewati barisan pertokoan dengan deretan lampu warna-warni yang menghiasi setiap sudut jalan. Ada tangan yang saling bertaut dan langkah kaki yang mengalunkan senandung rindu.

Kepulanganmu dari perjalanan dinasmu membuat rinduku tumpah, berceceran di mana-mana. Walau hanya seminggu, namun mampu membuat hari-hariku menjadi abu-abu. Biarkan aku mengutuk atasanmu atau siapa pun itu yang dengan teganya membuat kita harus mengukir jarak dan terpisahkan bagai sekarat. Namun, belum sampai kicauanku menyentuh ruang kau mengunci bibirku dengan ciuman hangat. Aku terkesiap.

Ada tangan yang saling mengerat, bibir yang saling mengecap dan cincin bermahkotakan berlian mungil di antara rindu, dan salju pertama yang turun di bulan desember.

"Aku mencintaimu," Bisikmu pelan.  
"...ayo kita menikah."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku musim dingin terasa begitu hangat.

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari. Bulan berganti bulan. Hari minggu pertama di bulan januari, di antara secangkir kopi hitam dan teh hangat kita duduk saling berhadapan dengan wajah serius dan kening yang mengerut. Bibirku mengerucut, jari-jarimu di atas meja mengetuk-ngetuk.

"Delapan belas maret!"

"Dua puluh maret!"

Kemudian suasana kembali hening. _Emerald_ dan _onyx_ saling bertemu pandang dan memancarkan sorot mata tajam. Kita kembali berdebat, ego kita terlampau kuat. Untuk memulai langkah awal menuju gerbang masa depan pun kita harus saling bertukar kata dan lengkingan suara. Tapi, inilah kita dengan hal-hal kecil yang mewarnai perjalanan panjang menuju kata akhir dan bahagia. Kita hanya saling mencinta dan ingin segera bersama. _Jadi, kenapa mesti diperlama kalau memang bisa sesegeranya?_

"Delapan belas maret!"

"Sakura..."

"Pokoknya delapan belas maret!"

"Baiklah,"

"Delapan belas maret?"

"Iya, cerewet."

 _Namun, nyatanya kata bahagia itu tidak pernah ada._

 _Gaun putih yang tergantung di dalam lemari tidak akan pernah terjamah._

.

.

.

Harus kuakui, menyusahkan dan menyebalkan merupakan kedua hal yang begitu melekat pada diriku. Aku selalu membuatmu khawatir, mengabaikanmu semalaman hanya karena percikan kemarahan sesaat. Sikapku terlampau kekanak-kanakan. Aku menuntut perhatian dari bibir yang tertutup rapat dan pipi yang mengembung masam. Lalu dengan wajah frustasi kau akan mengunjungi apartemenku, membunyikan bel selama tiga puluh menit tak henti-henti, sedangkan aku pura-pura tuli. Namun, kau tidak kenal lelah. Kau dengan sabar menunggu sampai hatiku tergugah.

 _Mungkinkah karena hal itu kau marah dan menghukumku dengan kata perpisahan?_

 _Jika malam itu aku tidak memaksamu untuk datang, mungkinkah aku, kau dan masa depan itu ada?_

.

.

.

 _Hai, bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Baik-baik sajakah? Bahagiakah?_

 _Apakah kau sedang tersenyum saat ini?_

 _Kabarku? Seperti biasa, tidak baik-baik saja. Mengurung diri seharian di dalam kamar, membuat orang lain cemas dan... merindukanmu._

 _Lagi._

 _Tapi tak mengapa. Biarkan malam ini aku kembali menangis dan tenggelam dalam luapan penyesalan yang tak akan pernah habis._

 _Karena waktu tidak akan pernah terulang dan kenangan selamanya akan terus menggenang._

 _Terima kasih.  
_ _Untuk menerima segala kekuranganku._

 _Terima kasih.  
_ _Untuk pernah melewati musim silih berganti bersama denganku._

 _Terima kasih.  
_ _Untuk masa depan yang pernah kita rencanakan bersama,_

... _dan maaf._  
 _Untuk masa depan yang tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke._

 _Apakah sekarang aku boleh menyusulmu?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **end.**

* * *

What? WHAT? Endingnya kok horror -_-  
Jadi ini merupakan FF tak terduga yang lahir dari malam di mana saya pengen makan bakso(?) tapi malah ga jadi pergi beli karena bikin ni FF, jadi sebenarnya mau ni FF apa? /hah  
Sepertinya FF ini terlalu manis buat sad ending ya? Biarin, saya kan emang doyan bikin yang beginian(?) /ditendang  
Kalo dilihat-lihat dari FF saya sebelumnya, emang kebanyakan endingnya kalo ga Sasuke mati ya Sakura yang mati. /hah  
Lain cerita kalau di fandom VVV. Di sana malah kebanyakan FF saya bertemakan perjuangan(?) untuk move on(?) dari masa lalu.  
Oke sekian coretan gaje saya ini, btw makasih buat yang udah review di FF saya yang sebelum-sebelumnya (ada yang sampai bongkar-bongkar malah, haduh saya sangat berterimakasih).

 _ **Salam hangat, Coffee dan Yokan.**_


End file.
